


Tears of different natures [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Lost and Found, M/M, Tears, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of drawings whose theme is: tears T_T .<br/>Tears are beautiful and we all know that Charles has beautiful eyes when he's in tears ;) .</p>
<p>Here it's the first one.<br/>I'll post the others ones progressively this week with adding chapters here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the happiest of all. This is a reunion between two lovers. We can imagine that they have been separated for months and finally they find themselves in a place full of people. But in the moment, it's as if they are alone in the crowd. Charles rushed into the arms of Erik, who can not hold back her tears as well.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160220084118376709.jpg.html)


	2. Erik's death

Continuing the theme of tears, a sketch that illustrates the death of Erik in Charles's arms.  
I wanted to do something related to the Apocalypse movie, but finally I took the characters as seen at the end of First Class.   
I let you imagine the last words of Erik, he whispered it in a last breath to his beloved. T_T  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160223103612839694.jpg.html)


	3. two lost souls

I do not know how to describe this drawing.   
In my mind it's like a scene from an extremely angsty fanfiction, this is a kind of emotional crisis.   
Are they locked in a laboratory, are they on the verge of dying ?   
They are naked, it's just to increase their fragility.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160227082638326511.jpg.html)


	4. old ones

A much older sketches! It was the time when I still followed the Canon (it has changed...very very much ...). Erik returned to the mansion after the events on the beach.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160327094230645843.jpg.html)


	5. Don't cry, I'm here

Just a sketch ... Charles was afraid of losing Erik ... I let you imagine the story.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160811085937922550.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160811085937787392.jpg.html)


	6. I'm here for you Charles

I need them to be happy !!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161009104631853216.jpg.html)

And here a second version

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161009104632272932.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141548) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks)




End file.
